Dr. Mario (WBWSB)
"Dr. Mario treats to the competition!" Dr. Mario is a returning veteran for WBW Smash Bros. As seen in Super Smash Bros. 4 and Ultimate, Dr. Mario is a slow strong-hitting fighter with heavy hitting finishers, but his weaknesses often overshadow his strengths. Stage Entrance Columns of megavitamins start clearing, revealing Dr. Mario under them who is holding his hand to his head. He enters into battle formation ready to fight. Standard Attacks *Jab - Dr. Mario performs two punches, before leaning back and shoving his foot forward. *Side Tilt - Dr. Mario elbows the opponent. Not as long reaching as his kick back in SSB4, but stronger. *Up Tilt - Dr. Mario does a short uppercut. *Down Tilt - Dr. Mario sweepkicks. *Dash Attack - Dr. Mario slides across the ground; referencing Mario's slide kick from Super Mario 64. *Neutral Air - Dr. Mario does a flying kick, often known as a sex kick. *Forward Air - Dr. Mario spins and drills forward, acting as a good locking tool. *Up Air - Dr. Mario flip kicks upwards. *Down Air - Dr. Mario nastily stomps downwards. This attack has spiking potential. *Back Air - Dr. Mario heaves back and drop kicks from behind him. Great for killing. *Grab Pummel - Dr. Mario holds his stethoscope onto the opponent and pumps them with it. *Forward Throw - Dr. Mario slaps the opponent away. *Back Throw - Dr. Mario lifts the enemy above and behind him, throwing them away viciously. *Up Throw - Dr. Mario throws his enemy into the air before headbutting them hard. *Down Throw - Dr. Mario throws the enemy to the floor. *Ledge Get-up - Dr. Mario sprawls onto the stage and kicks forward. *Side Smash - Dr. Mario holds back before unleashing an electrical charge from his palm. *Up Smash - Dr. Mario headbutts upwards. *Down Smash - Dr. Mario performs a breakdance kick. Special Moves Neutral+B: Megavitamin Dr. Mario's iconic move, the Megavitamin, has him throwing a Megavitamin forward like its a fireball. It bounces across the ground before eventually disappearing. Great for stalling and, unlike the fireballs Mario and Luigi use, not an elemental attack (so it can't be absorbed). Custom 1: L-Vitamins As a homage to Dr. Luigi, Dr. Mario throws out the strangely packed Megavitamins shaped like Ls. These have more unpredictable bounces but leave the enemy vulnerable for longer. Custom 2: Status Vitamins These vitamins don't stay for as long as Megavitamins, but when they hit they get the job done. They can inflict a somewhat weakening status for a small amount of time. Side+B: Virus Toss Dr. Mario spills out a jar across the ground, unleashing a virus. Each virus can inflict a different status on an enemy; kind of like a Pikmin. It cycles through each virus every time you use it; so you would start with Fever before getting Chill. These viruses include: *Red (Fever) can inflict fiery damage. *Blue (Chill) doesn't immediately inflict damage, but slowly inflicts damage when applied. *Yellow (Weird) will inflict a somewhat weakening status on the enemy, making them slower and heavier for a small amount of time. Custom 1: L-Virus Toss These viruses are different in appearance, but the move itself doesn't change. The statuses however do. For instance: *Cyan (Dizzy) will turn around the person inflicted. *Magenta (Confused) can stun someone. *Yellow (Drowsy) can put someone to sleep. Custom 2: Super Sheet Dr. Mario's old special, Super Sheet, still remains. Using it effectively will reflect projectiles or turn the enemy around. Up+B: Super Jump Punch Dr. Mario jumps upwards fist first, in that iconic jumping pose. The hitbox when Dr. Mario is readying the punch is deadly, and can kill if used correctly. Custom 1: Straight Jump Punch Dr. Mario jumps up vertically, just like Luigi would. The properties of Dr. Mario's original Super Jump Punch remain however. Custom 2: Ascension Medication Dr. Mario has two pills spin around him, as he slowly rises into the air. This is a multi-hitting recovery and can go in any direction. Down+B: Doctor Tornado Dr. Mario spins around, dealing damage to anyone in its facinity. If the button is mashed, Dr. Mario can rise and be used as a recovery. Custom 1: Dentist Drill Dr. Mario spins and dives straight down, drilling through anything in his way. It has a chance to spike as well. If used on the ground, it won't do much except be a weaker Doctor Tornado. Custom 2: Rising Vitamins Dr. Mario does a jump pose, and a pill comes out of the ground and rises into the air. Very situational. Final Smash: Germ Buster Dr. Mario pulls out a giant jar and traps anyone who is in front of him in it. This leads to a cutscene where these characters in the jar start getting squashed by pills, dealing damage to them. Then all the pills clear up, blowing up the jar and sending the victims away. Taunts *Up Taunt - Dr. Mario dusts himself off, most notably his sleeves. He also grinds his shoe. *Side Taunt - Dr. Mario pulls out a Megavitamin and juggles it. *Down Taunt - Dr. Mario takes out a clipboard and taps a pen against it. Victory/Losing Poses *Victory #1 - Dr. Mario throws two Megavitamins off to the side, before holding two up and posing with them. *Victory #2 - Dr. Mario scratches his chin, before looking at the camera. *Victory #3 - Dr. Mario spins around and performs a peace sign. *Losing - Dr. Mario claps. Alternate Costumes *Normal *Red - Red Doctor's coat, yellow tie. Often worn by modern nurses. *Teal - Teal Doctor's coat, green tie, cyan gloves. Often worn by modern doctors. *Green - Light green Doctor's coat, dark green tie, light green gloves. Often worn by modern surgeons. *Pink - Pink Doctor's coat. Resembles Nurse Toadstool. *Black - Black Doctor's coat, black gloves. Known as the "Unlicensed Doctor." *Blue Accent - White Doctor's coat, blue tie, blue headband on his head mirror, blue tubes on the stethoscope and cyan gloves. *Luigi - White Doctor's coat, green tie, green headband on his head mirror, green tubes on the stethoscope and a green cap on his head with an L on it. Meant to resemble Dr. Luigi.